My Trojan Prince
by amandalynwood
Summary: Andromache's POV of events on the day Paris and Hector returned with the queen of Sparta. Lemony oneshot.


**~My Trojan Prince~**

My beloved Hector and Paris returned today. It had been several hours since the watchers rang the gongs announcing the arrival of the ships returning from Sparta. My maid helped me bathe and dress. Adorning me to receive my husband upon his return from the long journey.

As expected of me I wait with Briseis until they have been greeted by his Father Priam. The city has rejoiced in their return but beneath the celebration there lies an undercurrent of fear. Their journey had been one meant to establish a lasting peace.

Instead my brother-in-law Paris has led us to the brink of war. Women are not supposed to worry about such things. I cannot blame Helen for this. Paris is such an impish rogue, so fair of face, and despite his youth a master of seduction. He simply does not think beyond the moment, but this time I truly believe he is in love. There are hearts breaking all over Troy for Prince Paris has publicly chosen.

I see Hector before he see me and it is like the first time I saw him. All he has to do is enter a room to command it. Hector spies me out the corner of his eye and sends the merest hint of a smile in my direction and then returns his attention to the council of advisors to his father. He is Troy's future King and I hold in my arms our precious son.

He spares glances at me here and there the smile always teasing me from across the room. Each glance is a promise of the passion we will share later when the celebrations are spent.

Paris possesses a certain beauty in this case not an unfit way of describing a man whose renown is his talent for seduction. In contrast my Hector is handsome, sensual strength --a family man. Even the mere thought of his touch makes me weak in the knees. He steadily makes his way through the crowd-until he has finally arrived at my side, and his love envelopes me just as surely as his arms are embracing me and our son.

He kisses me tenderly, yet chastely for others are watching. But the kiss is full of the promise of things to come. He takes our boy in his arms marveling at how much the child has grown in his absence, a certain sadness in his eyes that he has had to miss it all. He claims that his son is his pride and that I am his joy.

The baby begins to fuss and the nursemaid comes and takes him for a nap. I take my husbands arm and go in for the feasting. Like Paris and Helen we also make our excuses to retire early.

As soon as the door closes behind us he has me pressed against the wall in the corner. His mouth comes down to cover mine, savage and hungry like a starving man at a feast. overwhelmed by need Hector kisses my shoulders and throat and he pulls my gown upwards so that it bunches around my waist. He takes me there against the wall thrusting forcefully until he obtains his release while I cry out his name. Then he lifts me in his arms and carries me to our bed.

I sit watching him as he removes his armor piece by piece. He is soon naked from the waist up and like always I marvel again the broad chest, the taut corded muscles and strong arms that enfold me with his love. Hector is my strength--he is my very soul. Without him I am nothing.

Naked at last he comes to me. He kisses me tenderly, his lips a gentle carress before he slips my gown off over my head. His mouth returns to mine, and his hands roam freely over my bare skin. His mouth leaves mine again as he feathers kisses down my neck and shoulders as his hand moves futher downward his fingers gently grazing my inner thighs as he suckles at my breasts.

Again he is ready and with his arms tightly around me he rolls onto his back taking me with him. I straddle him and take him fully as he begins a gentle thrusting, his hands cupping my breasts. The fire of our passion rises, consuming us in its flame until we reach the peak where desire is quenched as our fevered passion subsides. Crying out his name again I collapse against his chest and his strong arms enfold me. He is home at last.

We sleep. Hector curled against my back. There is the faintest bit of light coming through the balcony window as Hector awakens and places leisurely kisses across my shoulder; Turning in his embrace, we make love again. Casually, leisurely exploring each other this time, just like the first time we made love. He again lies beside me, again enfolding me in his love and strength whispering his words of neverending love.

The gong sounds and he runs naked to the window, I follow, once again there are ships on the horizon.

_The Spartans have come……_


End file.
